


Counterpart

by Angeliise



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise
Summary: After their heartfelt reunion, Katara has been trying to control herself around Zuko. Keyword 'trying'.But what happens when it's Katara's turn to rescue Zuko from falling rocks (in the form a large log)?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Counterpart

“WHAT?!” 

Katara sighed yet again. The plan was the wait for the others to wake and introduce Zuko, then. However, when Aang walked into her tent and nearly blew it into the air, things changed. She didn’t believe that Zuko’s mere presence was enough to instigate such reactions for Aang.

It must have been from seeing Katara leaning so closely against his arm which… she may or may not have done on purpose when she was certain that Zuko was asleep. She couldn’t help that he radiated a comfortable heat against the cold ground. 

But really, their simultaneous reaction was from Katara’s suggestion that Zuko be Aang’s firebender instructor. 

“But he’s…” Aang trailed off, taking his eyes from her and pointing his gilder at Zuko. 

Katara looked over at Zuko whose eyes were on the ground, as if to show that he was at their mercy and would take any insults if it meant that they would give him another chance. Seeing his pursed lips made Katara want to hug him and assure him that this was only a phase. “Aang, we are running out of time and we need you to learn firebending so you have a better chance against Ozai.” 

“Sugar Queen is right, Aang.” 

Aang looked at Sokka and Suki for solace but they averted his stare. He took a moment before finally agreeing. 

“What a reunion, though.” Toph said as she went back to their camp, sat on a log and waited for Katara to get cooking. 

Katara sighed before she too made her way to the cooking. Not before looking back to Zuko. “You coming?” 

“O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, just spaced out.” 

Katara felt her cheeks heat. “N-No, that’s totally fine.” Katara placed a hand over a racing heart. Calm down, she told herself. 

…

But she couldn’t. Not when Zuko decided to sit next to her for breakfast. Hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. She would have moved… had it not been for Aang pressing against her on her other side, and glaring Zuko down. 

While Sokka and Toph stole the spotlight with their lighthearted banter, Katara poured their stew for them. After handing Aang his, she stirred the pot. Since she didn’t expect an additional member, there was not enough stew for them both. Katara shrugged it away and poured more for Zuko since she was unsure of how well he had eaten prior to joining them. She heard a noise coming from Zuko. “Is something the matter?” 

* * *

Zuko knew that he would have to engage himself with the rest in order for them to warm up to him but… when Katara was one of them, he couldn’t help but only focus on what she thought of him. So he had only watched. He had watched how she so gently would pour the stew into the bowls and give them to her friends with a smile. She would at times chuckle from either Toph or Sokka’s snarky remarks at each other. 

He wanted to help but he didn’t know how, and he was not about to mess it up for himself in case an accident were to occur. While watching her, he noticed the stew getting gradually smaller. It wasn’t until she handed Aang his breakfast that he knew there wasn’t going to be enough. He hoped that she would pour him the bare minimum and give the remaining to herself. However when she leaned back, with her hand moving towards him he stammered, earning him a look that he hoped his cheeks wouldn’t react upon. 

“Is something the matter?” She asked. 

“No, it’s just…” He looked away from her. If he looked any longer, he knew his body would betray him, especially his lips. 

When he looked up he was sure his eyes were deceiving him for he saw the corners of her mouth turn slightly upwards. 

“Don’t worry, Katara is not good at poisoning stuff.” Sokka said. 

Katara scoffed and murmured loud enough for Sokka to hear. “Don’t try me.” 

She shook her head and stretched the bowl to him. He solemnly took it, not wanting to seem ungrateful. But when Katara poured the remaining, which didn’t look enough to him, the guilt poured all over him. He would continuously look over at her plate to see if she was done. He was taking his time with his stew, not because he didn’t like it. In fact, it was delicious. But-

“Do you not like it?” 

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the source. Katara looked at him with concern. Damn it, he cursed. He hadn’t meant to doze off like that, again. But when he watched those plump lips of her move he couldn’t help but want to touch them. Feel them. He wanted to know how soft they were. Were they as soft as the person they belonged to? 

“NNo!” 

“No? Oh, I-” 

“No, I meant like it. Love it! It’s great, very delicious.” 

Zuko’s face was burning with embarrassment. He saw Katara exhale as if she were relieved that- no, she was probably happy that- no, he was nobody to her. He was- “It’s just…” 

Zuko’s hands betrayed him as it hovered his bowl over hers and began pouring some stew into it. Then the words sprung out. “I think you deserve it more than I do. After all, my presence wasn’t expected.” 

* * *

Katara was too close to dropping her bowl and latch onto him! The softness in his eyes. The kindness in words was enough to melt icebergs. Oh, she never thought someone would offer her,  _ her _ more food when it was usually the opposite! 

“Zuko, I… I don’t.” 

“Shut up and take it, Sugar Queen. Maybe then your heart will calm down before it stops.” 

“Toph!” 

Zuko looked between her and Toph in confusion. She shook her head and smiled at him. “Thank you, Zu-” 

An explosion sounded and in the air, they saw Azula. They abandoned their camp and prepared for battle but before they could make a move, Azula struck the temple above them and the ground rumbled. 

  
“Get out of the way!” Sokka yelled. 

Katara’s feet froze in place at the giant boulders falling her way. “I won’t make it.” She whispered to herself until she felt a pair of strong arms push into her. The next thing she knew, she was rolling on the floor but with surprisingly no scratches as the mysterious person had taken the impact. 

“Who?!” She looked- “Zuko!” 

“Are you okay?!” He asked frantically. 

Katara cursed herself for blushing in moments like this. His face was so close to hers that she had lost all speech. His lips… she could practically feel his breath on her cheeks. “Y-yes, thank you.” 

Katara again flushed as he gave her a small smile before lifting himself up, and offering her a hand. She gladly took it, ravishing in the softness that was his hands. She grabbed his arm before he joined the battle between Toph, Aang and Azula. “Are you hurt, Zuko?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

Liar. The scratches were evident enough. “I can heal them real quick-” 

“Retreat!” Sokka yelled. She looked over to him to find the Gaang making their way to them. “Retreat into the tunnels!” 

Before Katara could react, her hand was in Zuko’s and she was led towards the tunnels with Zuko taking the lead until they were at the entrance. He let go to Katara’s dismay. When he faced Azula she spoke. “You’re not about to fight her, are you?” 

“I will distract her-” 

“No!” 

Everybody stood still. Katara didn’t care as she continued. “You’re not fighting her alone. I’m going with you!” 

He looked at her, she was waiting for the earful but it never came as he ran towards Azula. As she was about to follow him she was dragged away by Sokka. “Let me go! You can’t let him do this-!” 

“Katara!” 

Katara stopped at the tone of Sokka’s voice. The sheer dominance in his tone made her huff before she fled into the tunnel with the others. 

* * *

Luckily Zuko had made it, and Katara felt a tingly feeling when she caught him and pulled him onto Appa. When he was saddled, she looked him over for injuries. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No, just minor scratches.” 

“Let me heal them.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Katara slid closer, making all of them go still. “Let me heal them.” 

Sokka could tell that this was going to blow up, so to prevent it, he nudged Zuko in the elbow. Hard

“Ow, what was that for?” Zuko rubbed his elbow and before he could demand further answers Katara opened her mouth. 

“Ha! Now you are hurt, so let me,” she grabbed the arm he was rubbing, “heal you.” She quickly brought her water out and began the healing before he could protest. 

“I told you I’m fine.” He placed a hand on top of hers, something that earned him a blush from Katara. “Don’t waste your energy like that.” 

Katara’s mouth was fidgeting with the words as she had had enough of Zuko putting himself down like that. First during breakfast and now this. He was more than that… he meant more to her than he led himself to believe. He was-

“You’re saying that now Sparky but your heart wasn’t beating as fast until Katara touched you. Aaand she is still touching you.” Toph grinned. 

…

…

…

“TOPH!” 

“Aww, you two are such love-” 

“Soooo, I see a beach. Let’s go there!” Aang said in the middle of it all. 

Katara knew her entire face was painted in red and there was nothing to hide or stop it. And although she thanked Aang for butting in, she couldn’t help but want Toph to finish that sentence. Lovebirds, she knew was the word. And strangely enough, Katara still held onto Zuko’s arm (even after healing the scratches), stroking her way down to his forearms. 

His delicate skin and strong muscles relaxed her, comforted her. So she kept her hands there. Not caring about the eyes that would occasionally steal a look. 

* * *

It had been a week since they settled on the inhabited beach. This week saw Katara lecturing and nearly screeching at her friends for either being too reckless or too careless about their surroundings. It was because of this that she decided to make Zuko her tent partner for the rest of the journey. 

“Hey Katara, we are out of food!” 

Before Katara could give Sokka a mouthful, Zuko spoke. “Sokka, she cooks each and every meal. I think it would only be fair to hunt the food for her.” 

“Zuko…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and hunt for food.” 

“No wait,” she walked over to him, “I’ll come.” 

Katara thought she made the biggest mistake of her life by inviting herself but… she and Zuko were actually holding a conversation. And she was smiling and giggling in between his weird yet funny jokes.

“And then I told my uncle, ‘that’s not it works’” 

Katara laughed this time. Her hand made its way to her mouth as if to cover it for being out of character. She looked between them. Empty. They were far from the camp and it was getting dark. Looking from the clouds it was going to rain as well and- 

It poured down on them, the thick clouds rumbling. “I guess we are not getting any food today.” She said monotonously. 

* * *

Zuko would have shrugged at what she said had it not been for the tone. It was as if Katara wasn’t concerned about the food. Or cared that they were going to return empty handed. “Are you okay?” 

The surprised look on her face told him that she wasn’t asked this question often. This or she couldn’t believe the audacity that  _ he  _ would ask such a personal question.

Katara started. “I… don’t know.” She kept pacing even when Zuko had stopped underneath a thick branch whose leaves covered most of the rain drops. 

“Katara.”

“ZUKO!” Was the last thing he heard before a thunderous lightning struck down the branch. 

* * *

Katara sprinted towards him. Her legs wouldn’t give until her arms connected with his being and pushed him out of harm's way. Panting, Katara lay up, worriedly looking for any injuries on the face beneath her. The face she oh so wanted to kiss every night in their tent. “Zuko, are you okay?!” 

Zuko yelped in pain as his hands reached for his feet. Katara followed his hands and gasped as his left foot was under the log. “No!”

Katara desperately pushed the log away, but to nearly no avail as it was heavy. She stretched her arms up and collected the raindrops into a huge wave. She bended the water and gave the log a massive push. When it lifted, she quickly pulled his foot out before letting it go. 

Katara bent the water from their clothes and used that to make a shield above them, covering the rain. 

“Zuko…” She whispered to herself as she saw Zuko groaning in pain. She began healing his ankle. 

“Don’t worry,” her voice was shaky, “you’ll be okay.” 

Katara didn’t understand why she was becoming emotional. Seeing Zuko hurt. Zuko… in pain. She didn’t like it. It was as bad as when he talked down on himself. 

This week hadn’t been easy on Zuko. Although Toph and Suki were okay with him, Sokka and Aang were still on the fence with Zuko. Understandably so but… he was trying! Trying to make amends with them and she could see how regretful he was of his actions so why? Why couldn’t they just forgive him? She- Zuko… Did they never notice how Zuko tended to talk down on himself when he makes a mistake or feels that he is being too pushy? Yet he still scolds them when they are being reckless or careless. That’s a sign that he cares because he doesn’t want to see them hurt! Yet they are still...

“Katara?”

Katara looked from the healed ankle to Zuko who was sitting up. “Are you okay?” 

Katara scrambled for words before she said. “It’s just… the others are still hesitant around you and it’s just… urgh! Like, you are trying your best and yet!” 

* * *

Zuko just stared at the beautiful waterbender as she was complaining about her friends… treatment of him? She was defending him? Zuko gulped, not wanting to cause a rift between them and Katara. “It’s fine, it’s understandable. I was afterall-”

“No!” 

Zuko was speechless.

“You’re not like that anymore. You saved us! You could have gotten hurt and you also look out for them when I’m not there. So what if you scold them? They won’t listen if you don’t.” 

Zuko chuckled. Katara stared at him as if she saw a ghost. Zuko coughed and muttered an apology. 

“No, no, you… laughed. I… haven’t heard you laugh before.” 

“Oh, yeah I’m working on it.” This time she giggled. 

“I’m happy you joined us.” She said. Oh how Zuko wanted to embrace her right there and then. “I… For the longest time it felt like I was the parent of the group and now… it feels like I’m not alone about it.” 

Zuko blushed. 

* * *

She saw a red color stain on Zuko's cheeks. Cute, she thought. She was surprised that she would even admit this. But.. it was true. Aang could be a handful at times. Sokka and Toph had their moments that just drove her nuts. And although Suki was with them, it didn’t account to much. But with Zuko… He still hadn’t said anything and she was worried that she might have made it awkward-

“You deserve praise for making it this far without chopping their heads off.” 

Katara laughed. He continued. “I know it’s going to take some time before they warm up to me. That’s why I’ve been,” she saw him gulp, “sitting with you at breakfast and lunches and… you get the drift. I don’t feel tense when I’m around you as opposed to…”  _ Aang and Sokka _ , he wanted to say.

Katara couldn’t help but reach for his hand which she felt heating up. “Don’t worry,” she said, still looking at his tender hand, “they will.” 

“You want to head back to the camp? They must be worried.” 

Katara shook her head, entwining her fingers with his which halted the words he was about to spill. 

She looked at him, locking her eyes with his. “I want to stay a little longer.”


End file.
